The present invention relates to archery targets and, in particular, to a target and constructed of compressed foam strips banded between a pair of opposing boards, which target may be covered with a weather resistant membrane.
A variety of archery targets or backstops have been developed over the years to safely capture an arrow with minimal damage to the target. Depending upon the type of arrow point, the target life will vary. Penetration by field or practice points, which do not provide cutting surfaces, produces minimal wear and tear to the target. That is, the material with arrow point penetration and removal tends to merely compress and re-expand. A broadhead with multiple cutting surfaces, in contrast, cuts the material. With repeated penetrations, the cuts can intersect and overlap which can cause the loss of sections of the material. Material loss can be exaggerated when arrows are shot from different angles, which results in overlapping cuts in three dimensions.
A variety of materials have been used to create targets. Common materials used in both indoor and outdoor applications are straw, excelsior (i.e. wood strands), and cardboard. Dirt, layered sod, rubber belting and various types of foam targets have also been used to stop broadheads on outdoor ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,244 discloses a target constructed of compressed layers of cardboard. The layers are compressed between end boards which that are placed under compression by threaded through rods. Protection must be provided with such targets when used outdoors. The coarse materials also tend to restrict arrow removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,585 discloses a target constructed of a gathered and wound thermoplastic film which is formed into a circular disk and where the circular surface of the disc forms the target face. A cover sheet is applied over one or more vertically stacked disks and which are placed on edge. Still other targets including vertically stacked materials are known. Such targets typically provide a relatively few layers, for example, facing and backing layers with a core layer mounted at the center.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,977 discloses a horizontally layered target which is constructed of layers of carpeting. The target face is formed by the edges of the horizontally stacked layers. Bands are fitted around the stacked layers and drawn tight to compress the layers. The banding process, however, tends to place an uneven compression on the layers with particularly less compression in the center region. The carpet material is also not compatible with broadheads.
Targets constructed of molded, single pour, open and closed cell foams of various densities (e.g. polyurethane and polystyrene foams) and covered bats of polyester materials are also known. Such targets are used with broadheads and may include sections, which are replaced after protracted tear out has occurred. Many of the foregoing types of targets are also shown at an article by Tom Kacheroski in Archerv Business at pp. 52-53 (March/April, 1997).
Targets filled with fibrous materials in the manner of a pillow are also known. When used with broadheads, the covering for these targets must be frequently replaced.
Although all of the foregoing targets will stop an arrow, many do not particularly accommodate broadheads. That is, a broadhead will either become trapped in the target or will cause tear out with relatively few shots. The stacked materials of some are also relatively heavy and susceptible to absorption of moisture. The thickness of the layers can also induce arrows to align at differing angles, depending upon whether the point first encounters the core of the material or an interstice at the layers, which can cause damage from other arrows being shot into the target.
In appreciation of the deficiencies of known targets, the present target was developed to provide a relatively light weight, weather resistant, and tear out resistant target that is compatible with both field and target points and broadheads and is useable both indoors and outdoors. The target is constructed of compressed layers of cross linked, closed cell foam. The foam exhibits a thickness of 1/16 to 3/8 inches and the compression pressure is established to compress the stacked layers approximately 5 too 20% from a loose stacked condition.